


How the Marauders spent their Halloween

by neebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween!AU, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Where obviously Sirius and James have feelings for each other, awkwardly, but try to disguise it, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neebe/pseuds/neebe
Summary: Twelve chimes, and the moon looked like a sickle in the hands of a butcher. Twelve chimes, and sleep was hanging all over the dark Castle. Twelve chimes, and Sirius was already running down the main stairs of his school.

Or the one where Sirius would do anything for Remus. He would even risk his own life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm _neebe_ and this is my first English story on AO3.  
>  It actually is a translation of a work I had already written a few years ago in Italian.  
>  I'm afraid there are going to be many mistakes.  
>  Forgive me in advantage about them and, please, let me know about evertyhing that I should change.  
>  I hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
>  

The Gryffindor Tower was at its best for the celebration. The decorations were made out of garlands and paper chains styled as macabre ghosts.  
All the candles in the room looked worn while they were hanging down the ceiling, projecting scary shadows to the ground.  
Cakes, sweets and every other kind of threats laid on the tables adjusted confusedly all around the place. The people were cheerful and loud, therefore all the quills and paperworks for the next day were already forgotten.

Sirius Black, who wouldn't usually have hesitated for a second to make himself the man of the party, was laying down on his bed. He was wearing a wool jacket, flannel gloves and a pair of big, brown boots. The colorful sheets were now warm and inviting and were covering him up to his chin.

Sirius Black was breathing heavily: he was worried. And yet he wished he could be out there, enjoying the party.

When Remus and James asked him what was wrong, he answered with a smirk that he was not a child anymore and wouldn't have joined them because Halloween was a celebration that didn't make sense.

When Remus and James went downstairs to celebrate, the look on the young man's face became blank all at once.

When Remus and James left, Sirius prayed hard that they didn't suspect anything.

 

Twelve chimes, and the moon looked like a sickle in the hands of a butcher. Twelve chimes, and sleep was hanging all over the dark Castle. Twelve chimes, and Sirius was already running down the main stairs of his school.

Once he had stepped out, the young man of Gryffindor took a deep breath and stomped towards the Forbidden Forest.

One, two, three... sixty-one. Sirius was looking down, counting every step he was taking. This way he couldn't think, he couldn't shake, he couldn't feel the freezing presence of his own fear.

«Nice to see you again, Wizard!» said a deep voice, coming from the branches of a hundred year old oak; with his hand closed around the wand, Sirius stayed still.

«You said you would bring me the antidote,» he murmured, shaking a little because of the cold temperature. With his right hand he was still holding the wand, while his nails were trying to scratch beyond the fabric of his gloves.

«I also told my mum I would come back for dinner...» - the voice was close, the dead leaves breaking in a million pieces as it was getting closer. Always closer, closer - «... but there was a full moon going on and so I ate her instead.»

A sharp whistle, a sudden movement and abruptly Sirius was on the ground, pressed down by the weight of a ferocious animal. He had filthy teeth and blood was coming down from them, falling to his sharp jaw. His feline claws were spearing the white wrists of the young boy. His face just a few centimeters away from Sirius'.

«Everybody lies, you fool. What's a word worth, after all?»

«Your words are garbage to me. And you're a monster.»

«And so is your friend: dear, little Remus. He's such a monster as I am: with its teeth and claws and disgusting smell of dead rabbits. You think you're better than me, but you befriend a monster. You are a traitor of your blood, aren't 'ya? Isn't it the reason why nobody in your family has ever really loved you?»

«I don't care what you say about me, but Remus is more a man than I'll ever be. He'll never turn into a monster. He'll never turn into someone like you. He's got dignity, and a heart so big that every beat it takes must hurt like hell in the body of such a gracile boy . He's kind, caring and understanding. Out of the two of us, I'm the real monster. But you, one day you're going to pay for all the pain you made people suffer.»

«Your words truly hurt me, little Sirius. I feel like going to my mum and ask for her comf... oh, wait. I forgot I've already killed her. Who's gonna help me, now? Who's gonna help _you_ , now?»

Fenrir Greyback was on the body of Sirius black, blocking him in an iron grip. The clouds overshadowed the moon from time to time and, every moment in which the neat satellite appeared back, the face of the werewolf seemed more and more appalling.

«I came for the antidote,» the Gryffindor finally said, with dry lips and the typical resolution of someone who can't take a no as an answer.

«Too bad I came to tear you to pieces,» Greyback lazily replied. «Apparently, just one of us will obtain what he wish...»

«Expelliarmus!» A voice made the air tremble, making it bright out of its darkness. It was young and warm, yet you could hear its tribulation. It was a resolved and bold voice, but not as careless as Sirius'. It was...

«Remus.» Sirius Black cursed, breathless, while the werewolf – still holding him down – was trying to reach his wand.

«Stop it,» a second voice ordered, and Sirius hoped Greyback would let him go, «there are three of us and we're not afraid.»

A patronizing laugh pervaded the whole place.

«How could you, four stupid kids, really believe that I would...» But the voice of the werewolf became weak. He looked towards Hagrid's hut, whose windows were brightened by a lamp on the inside, a flick of anger in his eyes. «You're gonna pay for it!»

 

«You're such an idiot, Sirius!» James shouted when Greyback had disappeared. Sirius was still laying on the wet ground, his face looking up to the moon, his right hand trying to reach the wand that had slipped away during his fall.

«Why did you do that?» Remus asked, bitterly.

That was the first time, that night, Sirius realized how utterly stupid he had been. Foolishly, blindly, inevitably.

«I just wanted to help you,» he started to say as he was holding the hand offered by his friend, «and I'm so sorry, Remus, I never wanted to disrespect you in any way.»

Remus Lupin, still scared and tired, held his friend tight. He hugged him and patted his long, silky hair until he found back his strength and his heartbeats. His eyes were shiny.

He looked at the moon, that was now shining unafraid in the black sky, and thought how lucky he was to have a friend who couldn't hide his true intentions. Sirius was clearly up to no good, and he had followed him since he had left their bedroom.

Remus had watched Sirius begging Greyback for a potion who would make the young werewolf a simple and plan human, he had watched as that beast of a man was hurting his best friend, he had listened to Sirius' words about him and he felt a lump in his throat.

He had been too shocked to do anything and, if it hadn't been for James' presence, he would still be shaking, hidden by the trees.

«That's quite romantic guys, and I appreciate it, but Hagrid turned all the lights of his hut on and I believe it's time to come back to the Castle.»

Remus released his friend from the embrace and gave Sirius one last, true smile.

«Hold on a second,» Sirius started, «didn't you say there were three of you?»

«Peter must have run away.» James realized.

«Can you blame him? On a night like this, with such dangerous people hanging around...»

«Remus, he told me he would take me the antidote to your lycanthropy. I had to try everything. Even if I was risking a little.»

«A little? You were risking your life, Sirius! Do you really think I would rather be normal and lose you than having _this_ life with you?» He turned to James, blushing. «With you, _guys_.»

James was smirking, his left eyebrow raised in an amused expression. Sirius caught his friend's reaction and his look back at him was like a dare. _Say what you have to_ , it said, _come on. Say it._ But James didn't say anything of what his most passionate and devoted friend was expecting to hear.

«Guys, stop talking,» he exclaimed instead, «let's move. We're all incredibly tired and it's time for a good night of sleep and, by the way, have you noticed how pretty Ms. Evans looked tonight? I'm quite sure she had noticed me. I mean, I've got charm and the good looks, I doubt anyone could help it but notice me. Did I tell you, Sirius, about that time I hid behind the door of the ladies' bathroom, on the second floor..»

James' voice was becoming quieter as the group of friends was approaching the stairs to come back to the Gryffindor Tower.

 

At the border of the Forbidden Forest, the lights within Hagrid's hut were slowly being turned off and the clouds had covered the half-full moon once again. Wind was blowing harsh among the leaves and made them sing a sinister melody. A horrid howl echoed from the furthest trees and the creatures of the night became unquiet. A little bit of blood was starting to freeze. It was where Fenrir Greyback had violently hold Sirius Black's wrists.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every word from you will be strongly appreciated.  
>   
> My tumblr is _[globeteathree](http://globeteathree.tumblr.com/)_.


End file.
